myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Runes of Magic
thumb|right|350px|Runes of Magic- MYRA-Mitglieder Garmadol (links) und Iras (rechts), Weihnachten 2017Die MyranerInnen im Verein der Freunde Myras VFM e.V. gestalten nicht nur gemeinsam das Projekt Myra mit Beschreibungen der Reiche und Herrscher von Myra, der Orte, Personen, Rassen und Völker, spielen nicht nur die Simulation der Zeitgeschichte von Myra mit dem Strategiespiel Welt der Waben (WdW), sondern spielen auch andere Spiele gemeinsam. Für Strategiespieler war das früher Kampf um Mittelerde, in Grenzen ist es heute die Myra-Allianz in Game of Thrones Ascent, für Rollenspieler Runes of Magic, ein kostenloses Online-Rollenspiel (MMO RPG). Wir spielen auf dem Server BALDR - davor bis 2017 auf Aontacht (nach Server-Zusammenlegung eben Baldr, sonst findet man uns nicht). Die deutsche Wikipedia schreibt dazu mit Stand 02.04.2012: Runes of Magic (RoM) Runes of Magic (deutsch: Runen der Magie, kurz: RoM) ist ein Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (MMORPG) von Runewaker Entertainment aus Taichung (Taiwan) und wird im Auftrag des deutschen Publishers Frogster entwickelt. Es basiert auf dem asiatischen MMORPG Radiant Arcana, wird jedoch nach Frogsters Vorgaben an den westlichen Markt angepasst. Im Januar 2009 waren 300.000 Spieler angemeldet, obwohl sich das Spiel zu dem Zeitpunkt noch in der öffentlichen Beta-Phase befand. Nur einen Tag nach der offiziellen Veröffentlichung gab es bereits 700.000 Spieler. Im März 2010 bestand die Community aus über 3.000.000 Spielern, von denen etwa 500.000 aktiv waren; seit August 2010 sind es über 4.000.000. Zudem bekam Runes of Magic bereits vor dem offiziellen Erscheinungsdatum einige Auszeichnungen, wie zum Beispiel den Gold-Award von Mmorpgloads oder Best New Game von MMOsite. Der markanteste Unterschied zu anderen MMORPGs ist das multiples Klassensystem (seit Chapter IV 3 Klassen, davor 2 Klassen), welches bisher in einer anderen Form nur aus den Spielen Guild Wars, NosTale und Final Fantasy XI bekannt ist. Spielmechanik Der Spieler steuert seinen Charakter in einer Drittpersonansicht oder aus der Egoperspektive per Tastatur und Maus. Um sich einen Vorteil im Kampf zu verschaffen, setzt man zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die richtigen Fertigkeiten ein. Dazu wird meist eine bestimmte Menge von einem durch die Klasse des Spielcharakters bestimmten Energietyp benötigt. Mit anderen Charakteren kann in weitem Maße interagiert werden. So kann man mit anderen Spielern handeln, in Gruppen mit ihnen zusammen spielen und sich zu Gilden zusammenschließen. Außer den Spielern und den Computergegnern sind noch etliche Nicht-Spieler-Charaktere vorhanden, welche den Spieler mit Aufgaben versorgen, die Ausrüstung reparieren und verkaufen oder den Spieler in Berufen unterrichten. Durch das Töten von Gegnern und das Erledigen von Aufgaben (Quests) erhält man Erfahrungspunkte (EP) und Talentpunkte (TP). Erreicht man eine bestimmte Anzahl Erfahrungspunkte, steigt die Primärklasse (→ Duales Klassensystem) eine Stufe auf, was die Attribute erhöht und ggf. neue Fertigkeiten freischaltet. Die angesammelten Talentpunkte können zur Verbesserung der Fertigkeiten eingesetzt werden, sodass diese effektiver werden (beispielsweise mehr Schaden verursachen). Stirbt ein Charakter auf Stufe 10 oder höher, erhält er Erfahrungs- und Talentpunkteschulden. 75% der Erfahrung- und Talentpunkte, die man erhält, werden dazu genutzt die Schulden abzubauen, und nur 25% bekommt man dazu, bis man die Schulden vollständigt getilgt hat. Bis Stufe 31 werden alle Spielercharaktere von einem Hilfsbegleiter begleitet, der einmal pro Tag einen Sühne-Gutschein ausgibt, mit dem alle Schulden der Primärklasse getilgt werden. Außerdem kann man Göttliche Erlösungsscheine, die alle derzeitigen Schulden tilgen, und Engelsseufzer, nach deren Benutzung man 24 Stunden lang keine Schulden durch Sterben erhält, im Itemshop erwerben oder man ist in einer Gilde mit einer Bibliothek in der Gildenburg, bei der man ebenfalls Erfahrungs- und Talentpunkteschulden abbauen kann. Attribute Die Stärke eines Charakters wird durch seine Attributpunkte bestimmt. Die Grundattribute sind Stärke, Geschicklichkeit, Ausdauer, Intelligenz und Weisheit. Darüber hinaus gibt es noch physische Angriffskraft, physische Verteidigung, magischen Angriff und magische Verteidigung. Diese vier Werte hängen maßgeblich von den Grundattributen ab, so erhöhen beispielsweise Stärke und Geschicklichkeit die physische und Intelligenz die magische Angriffskraft. Alle Attribute können auch direkt durch Attribut-Boni auf der Ausrüstung erhöht werden. Die Wirkung der Attribute ist jedoch bei jeder Klasse anders. So bekommt beispielsweise ein Schurke durch Geschicklichkeit mehr physische Angriffskraft als ein Kundschafter. Klassen Derzeit gibt es acht Klassen in Runes of Magic.Übersicht der Klassen. Auf: runesofmagic.com. Jede Klasse hat einzigartige Fertigkeiten, und je nachdem welche Klasse der Spieler für seinen Charakter wählt, kann dieser unterschiedliche Rüstungs- und Waffentypen tragen. Abgesehen von den Klassen Magier, Priester, Bewahrer, Druide und Ritter, welche sich alle der rollenspieltypischen Energie „Mana“ bedienen, hat jede Klasse ihren eigenen Energietyp. * Krieger: Der Krieger ist ein reiner Nahkämpfer und durch Kettenrüstungen gut gepanzert. Sein Energietyp ist Zorn, welcher sich im Kampf aufbaut, wenn dem Krieger Schaden zugefügt wird, und in geringerem Ausmaß, wenn der Krieger Schaden austeilt. Er darf alle Arten an Nahkampfwaffen verwenden. Damit ist der Krieger neben dem Bewahrer die einzige Klasse, die Äxte tragen kann, welche im Vergleich zu Schwertern und Hämmern mehr Schaden pro Sekunde anrichten. * Kundschafter: Der Kundschafter ist der beste Einzelziel-Schadensausteiler (Damage-Dealer) von allen und ein mit Bogen oder Armbrust bewaffneter Fernkämpfer. Ein Kundschafter versucht, seinen Gegner möglichst auf Distanz zu halten, da der Fernkampf seine größte Stärke ist und ihm nur eine Lederrüstung zur Verfügung steht. Allerdings darf er auch ein Einhandschwert oder einen Dolch tragen. Sein Energietyp heißt Fokus und wird im Stehen regeneriert. Läuft er, wird weniger Fokus als im Stehen regeneriert. * Schurke: Der Schurke ist ein Nahkämpfer, welcher wie der Kundschafter Lederrüstungen trägt. Seine Stärke ist die Verborgenheit und Tücke; so kann er schleichen, damit seine Feinde ihn nicht bemerken. Zudem gibt es Angriffe, die nur aus dem Rücken des Feindes angewendet werden können, die den Gegner betäuben. Zudem hat er Fähigkeiten, die Blutungen erzeugen und dann mit einem starken Angriff aufgelöst werden können. Klassischerweise kämpft der Schurke mit einem Dolch (ab Stufe 16 auch in der Nebenhand möglich), kann aber auch Einhandschwerter benutzen. (In Verbindung mit dem Krieger ist er in der Lage, zwei Einhand-Äxte zu tragen, die zwar höheren Schaden, aber keine Blutungen auf dem Gegner verursachen.) Der Energietyp des Schurken heißt Energie und verhält sich ähnlich wie der des Kundschafters, allerdings werden größere Mengen davon für einen Angriff benötigt und lädt sich demnach ebenfalls schneller auf. * Magier: Der Magier ist ein Meister der Beschwörung und Beherrschung der Elemente (Windmagie, Feuermagie, Lichtmagie (mit dem Ritter als Sekundärklasse) und Erdmagie (mit dem Druiden als Sekundärklasse)). Dabei besitzt jede Art von Magie verschiedene, spielerische Vorteile. So wird die Windmagie häufiger zur Kontrolle von Gegnern verwendet (beispielsweise durch Lähmung oder Bewegungsunfähigkeit), während die Feuermagie höheren Schaden anrichtet. Der Magier kann nur Stoffrüstungen tragen, ist also nicht sonderlich gegen physische Attacken geschützt, weswegen er den Abstand zum Gegner sucht. Dennoch besitzt er unter anderem Fähigkeiten, um seinen Gegner bewegungsunfähig zu machen oder einen magischen Schild um sich herum zu erschaffen. Als Waffe verwendet der Magier Dolche, Einhand- oder Zweihandstäbe, die ihm einen Bonus auf seine magische Angriffskraft geben, jedoch im Nahkampf wenig bewirken. In der Zweithand kann er einen Talisman tragen. Der Energietyp des Magiers heißt Mana, das durch die Attribute Intelligenz und Weisheit gesteigert werden kann. Dementsprechend verbrauchen die Zauber des Magiers auch recht viel Mana. Da die Manaregeneration viel Zeit braucht, gibt es Manatränke mit Soforteffekt oder Wiederherstellung über einen längeren Zeitraum. * Priester: Der Priester ist vorrangig ein Heiler und Supporter (mit dem Kundschafter als Sekundärklasse) (siehe Gruppenspiel und Raids); er besitzt allerdings auch Schadenszauber, für die er als einzige Klasse das Element Wasser nutzt. Wie der Magier kann auch der Priester nur Stoffrüstungen tragen und hat als Energietyp ebenfalls das Mana. Darüber hinaus darf er jedoch Schilde und Schlagwaffen verwenden. * Ritter: Der Ritter ist die Tank-Klasse in Runes of Magic. Er kann die stärkste Rüstung (Plattenrüstung) tragen und bezieht seine Macht aus Mana. In der Regel tragen Ritter Einhandschwerter oder -hämmer und ein Schild, um ihre Verteidigung zu stärken, die für einen Tank ausschlaggebend ist. Sie können aber auch Zweihandschwerter und -hämmer tragen. Die Angriffe des Ritters sind nicht besonders stark, dafür verfügt er wie der Priester über mehrere Buffs (länger wirkende Zauber, die beispielsweise die Angriffskraft erhöhen). * Druide: Der Druide nimmt bei den Elfen die Funktion eines Priesters ein und trägt ebenso wie dieser nur Stoffrüstungen und einen Stab oder eine Schlagwaffe. Die meisten seiner Zauber kosten Mana. Durch diese Zauber generiert er jedoch Naturmacht, mit der er noch gewaltigere Zauber wirken kann. Er kann sowohl Verletzungen heilen als auch Schaden zufügen. * Bewahrer: Der Bewahrer ist ein ausgezeichneter Nahkämpfer und gilt als Hüter der Natur. Er kann Dolche, Einhandschwerter, Einhandäxte und Zweihandstäbe führen; ab Stufe 32 darf er auch mit zweihändig geführten Schwertern oder Äxten kämpfen. Anstelle eines Schildes darf er jedoch nur einen Talisman tragen und auch die Plattenrüstung des Ritters bleibt ihm verwehrt, außer er hat einen Krieger als Zweitklasse so kann auch der Bewahrer Plattenrüstungen tragen. Dafür ist er in der Lage, starke Naturgeister zu beschwören, die ihn begleiten und unterstützen. Multiples Klassensystem Eine der Besonderheiten von RoM ist, dass man im Gegensatz zu anderen MMORPGs nicht nur eine Klasse weiterentwickelt, sondern drei. Bei der Charaktererstellung wählt man zunächst seine Primärklasse. Erreicht man Stufe 10, so kann man seine Sekundärklasse wählen. Diesen Vorgang wiederholt man, wenn man Level 20 erreicht hat und die 3. Klasse aussucht (ab dem 16. Juni durch Chapter 4). Die Klassenwahl kann seit 14. August 2009 durch den Kauf des Gegenstandes „Frucht des Vergessens“ im Item-Shop rückgängig gemacht werden, sodass – zu einem Preis von umgerechnet rund 10 Euro – die Sekundärklasse gelöscht wird.[http://www.runesofmagic.com/de/news,id984,frucht_vergessens.html Frucht des Vergessens]. Auf: runesofmagic.com, 14. August 2009. Während des Spielens erhält immer nur die Primärklasse Erfahrungspunkte. Will man seine Sekundärklasse auf eine höhere Stufe bringen, so muss man erst die Primär- und Sekundärklasse wechseln. Die Fertigkeiten der Klassen sind jeweils in „allgemeine“ und „klassenspezifische“ eingeteilt. Klassenspezifische Fertigkeiten können nur von der derzeit aktiven Primärklasse verwendet werden, allgemeine Fertigkeiten stehen sowohl von der Primär- als auch von der Sekundärklasse zur Verfügung. Ein weiterer Vorteil des trialen Klassensystems ist, dass man ab Level 15 auf jedem 5. Level bis Level 50 (15, 20, 25 ... 50) mit allen 3 Klassen jeweils sogenannte Elitefertigkeiten erlernen kann, die durch die jeweilige Klassenkombination bestimmt werden. Diese Fertigkeiten zählen zu den klassenspezifischen. Durch die Kombination der 8 Spielerklassen existieren 240 verschiedene Klassenkombinationsmöglichkeiten. Dabei zu bedenken sind die Völker (Erklärung siehe: Völker). Spielerbehausung In Runes of Magic kann sich jeder Spielcharakter kostenlos sein eigenes Haus zur Verfügung stellen lassen, in dem man dekorative Möbel, Truhen zum Verstauen von Gegenständen oder auch spezielle Möbel aus dem Itemshop, welche den TP- oder EP-Gewinn oder Berufe verbessern, abstellen kann. Das Haus ist nur von innen sichtbar und befindet sich nicht innerhalb der begehbaren Spielwelt. Es war zeitweise geplant, dass ein Haus übergreifend für alle Charaktere eines Accounts auf einem Server nutzbar sei, derzeit besitzt allerdings noch jeder Charakter sein eigenes Haus. Im Wohnraum steht ein Hausmädchen zur Verfügung, welches dem Spielcharakter erlaubt, die Primärklasse zu wechseln oder die Bank zu öffnen. Seit Chapter III - The Elder Kingdoms kann man weitere aus einer Liste hinzukaufen und diese dann nach Belieben wechseln. Diese Hausmädchen bieten die Möglichkeit, für den Charakter Tränke oder Nahrung herzustellen oder Buffs auf ihn zu wirken. Der Wohnraum des Hauses kann erweitert werden, was allerdings Diamanten oder Phiriusmarken kostet (→ Währungen). Man kann einem Haus sogar ganze Stockwerke hinzufügen. Außerdem ist es möglich, sein Haus gegen reales Geld umzubenennen und, um anderen den Eintritt zu verwehren, kostenlos ein Passwort festzulegen. Spielbestandteile Regionen Die Handlung von Runes of Magic findet in der Spielwelt Taborea statt. Für diese wurde eine recht ausführliche Vorgeschichte erfunden, die sich in eine Schöpfung durch den Gott Ayvenas, Vorgeschichte, Altertum, dunkle Zeit und eine „neue Ära“ gliedert. In der jüngsten Zeit, welche „Epoche der großen Entdeckungen“ genannt wird, expandierte die menschliche Zivilisation vom alten Kontinent Kolydia zum neuen Kontinent Candara. Dort beginnen die Spielcharaktere ihre Abenteurerlaufbahn. Candara ist geprägt von mehreren Organisationen, die vielfach als Auftraggeber der Spielfiguren auftreten, indem sie Aufgaben (Quests) zur Erkundung oder Sicherung wilder Gebiete erteilen. Neben dem „Auge der Weisheit“ sind unter diesen Organisationen der „Orden der dunklen Glorie“, die „Abenteurergilde Silberschatten“ und „Ailics Gemeinschaft“ von besonderer Bedeutung. Die wichtigste Organisation, der sich diese Gruppen mit Hilfe der Spielercharaktere entgegenstellen müssen, ist die Geheimgesellschaft der „Zurhidon“. Diese stehen in Verbindung mit Dämonen und bieten ihren Anhängern Zugang zu geheimem Wissen und Macht. Die skrupellosen Zurhidon tragen spezielle Gewänder und Masken. Sie betreiben Operationsbasen in den meisten Regionen Candaras. Die Region Candaras Vgl. überarbeitete Weltkarte [http://www.runesofmagic.com/de/uploads/inline/pic-30-popup.jpg Taborea]. Auf: runesofmagic.com, abgerufen am 16. Juli 2009. , die zum Training neu angekommener Abenteurer vorgesehen ist, nennt man Heulende Berge. Dort beginnt das Spiel in der Pioniersiedlung und wird im Dorf Logar fortgesetzt. Im dazu nördlich gelegenen Gebiet Silberquell liegt die bedeutendste Stadt Candaras, Varanas, die zu Beginn der Kolonisation Candaras vor rund 120 Jahren vom „Auge der Weisheit“ in Form einer großen, weißen Kathedrale errichtet wurde. Das bewaldete Aslan-Tal im Westen, in dem der Ort Silberfall liegt, bildet den Übergang zum winterlichen Ystra-Hochland. Die genannten Regionen sind mit ansteigenden Schwierigkeiten für immer erfahrenere Spielercharaktere vorgesehen. Für den Stufenaufstieg der Sekundärklasse stehen die weiter westlich gelegene Sascilia-Steppe und das verschneite Drachenzahngebirge im Süden zur Verfügung. Der Staubteufel-Canyon im Norden mit der dort befindlichen Obsidianfeste und die östliche Küstenregion Rabenfeld, in der sich das „Auge der Weisheit“ mit den „Schwarzsegel-Piraten“ auseinandersetzen muss, sind für höherstufige Figuren entworfen worden. Die Küste der Wehklagen jenseits von Rabenfeld wurde bereits vor dem Start von Chapter II – The Elven Prophecy eingeführt. Im Norden liegen die Wilden Lande, die über die Küste der Wehklagen oder die Halle der Überlebenden im Norden von Silberquell erreichbar sind. Durch die Bannmauer, welche in den Wilden Landen liegt, kommt man zum Aotulia-Vulkan. Seit Chapter III – The Elder Kingdoms kann man auf den Kontinent Kolydia gelangen, auf dem es neue Gebiete zu erkunden gibt. Diese heißen Donnerhufhügel, Südlicher Janostwald, Nördlicher Janostwald und Die Wüste Limo und sind für Spieler der Stufen 55 bis 62 kreiert. Seit Chapter IV – Land of Despair sind die Gebiete Land der Verzweiflung und die Rothügelberge für die Stufen 62–65 dazugekommen und die Küste der Gelegenheit, sowie Xaveria. Letztere sind für das Training der dritten Klasse vorgesehen und bietet einen Levelaufstieg bis Stufe 50. Völker Bis September 2009 waren in RoM lediglich Menschen (beiderlei Geschlechts) spielbar. Mit dem zweiten Kapitel des Spiels können die Spieler nun auch Elfen als Spielcharaktere wählen.[http://www.runesofmagic.com/de/news,id626,chapter_ii_elven_prophecy.html Chapter II – The Elven Prophecy]. Ankündigung auf runesofmagic.com, 4. Juni 2009. Die Menschen können Schurke, Priester, Magier, Ritter, Kundschafter und Krieger sein. Die Elfen können keine Priester oder Ritter sein, dafür stehen ihnen aber die Klassen Bewahrer und Druide zur Auswahl. Dadurch ergeben sich folgende Einschränkungen in der Sekundärklassenwahl: * Krieger: kann zwischen 7 Sekundärklassen wählen (Ritter, Bewahrer, Schurke, Kundschafter, Priester, Druide, Magier) * Ritter: 5 (Nur als Mensch: Krieger, Schurke, Kundschafter, Priester, Magier) * Bewahrer: 5 (Nur als Elf: Krieger, Schurke, Kundschafter, Druide, Magier) * Schurke: 7 (Krieger, Ritter, Bewahrer, Kundschafter, Priester, Druide, Magier) * Kundschafter: 7 (Krieger, Ritter, Bewahrer, Schurke, Priester, Druide, Magier) * Priester: 5 (Nur als Mensch: Krieger, Ritter, Schurke, Kundschafter, Magier) * Druide: 5 (Nur als Elf: Krieger, Bewahrer, Schurke, Kundschafter, Magier) * Magier: 7 (Krieger, Ritter, Bewahrer, Schurke, Kundschafter, Priester, Druide) Zahlreiche Guides und Tipps (von Spielern zusammengestellt) zu den verschiedenen Klassenkombinationen gibt es im offiziellen Forum.Klassenkombinationen Die Startgebiete der beiden Völker sind unterschiedlich: * Die Menschen starten in der Pioniersiedlung in den Heulenden Bergen. * Die Elfen starten auf der Elfeninsel, die allerdings nur von Elfen betreten werden darf (diese ist das einzige Gebiet mit einer Beschränkung auf ein Volk). Dungeons Dungeons sind Höhlen oder auch Gebäude. In RoM gibt es zwei verschiedene Arten von Dungeons: * Normale Dungeons, in Form von persistenten, welche der Spieler frei begehen und erkunden kann (auch die Außenareale). * Instanzierte Dungeons, oft auch Instanzen genannt, welche von der restlichen Spielwelt abgetrennt und für Gruppen gedacht sind. Zum Betreten muss man durch ein blaues Portal treten. In der Regel wird die Instanz für jede Gruppe neu generiert, sodass mehrere identische Instanzen gleichzeitig existieren. Ausnahmen bilden die „Blutige Galerie“ (Bloody Gallery) oder die „Kanalisation von Dalanis“, welche zwar auch durch Instanz-Portale abgetrennt sind, aber von allen Gruppen, die sie betreten wollen, jeweils geteilt werden. Gruppenspiel und Raids In RoM ist es oft erforderlich, sich mit einigen Charakteren zu einer Gruppe zusammenzuschließen. Eine Gruppe besteht aus bis zu sechs Spielern und kann zu einem Schlachtzug (Raid) erweitert werden, welcher insgesamt aus bis zu sechs Gruppen, also maximal 36 Spielern, besteht. Gruppen sind für bestimmte Elite-Gegner (stärker als andere Gegner derselben Stufe) und Instanzen vonnöten. Häufig finden sich aber auch so genannte Level-Gruppen zusammen, deren Ziel das gemeinsame Erledigen von Quests ist. In Gruppen bzw. Raids nimmt jede Klasse eine spezielle Rolle wahr. Dabei ist zwischen drei Rollen zu unterscheiden: Tank, Healer/Supporter und Damage Dealer. Als Tank gelten Charaktere mit der Primärklasse Ritter, da diese die stärkste Rüstung tragen und aufgrund ihrer besonderen Fähigkeiten den meisten von Gegnern ausgeteilten Schaden aushalten können. Sie versuchen die gesamte Bedrohung (Aggro) der Computergegner auf sich zu halten, sodass nur sie angegriffen werden. Healer sind typischerweise Priester oder Druiden in der primären Klasse, da nur diese gestorbene Charaktere wiedererwecken können. Sie heilen ihre Gruppenmitglieder mit speziellen Fertigkeiten. Die Klassen Krieger, Schurke, Kundschafter, Magier und Bewahrer lassen sich als Damage Dealer zusammenfassen, da sie besonders viel Schaden in kurzer Zeit (Damage per Second, DPS) austeilen können, jedoch weniger aushalten als Ritter. Dabei unterscheiden sich jedoch Schwerpunkte und Spielweise der fünf Damage-Dealer-Klassen deutlich voneinander. So können beispielsweise Magier einen hohen Gebietsschaden (AoE-Damage), während Kundschafter und Schurken einen vergleichsweise hohen Sofortschaden (Burst-Damage) verursachen. Zudem besitzen alle Klassen Fähigkeiten, mit denen Gegner kontrolliert (Crowd Control) werden können (beispielsweise durch Betäubung, Bewegungsunfähigkeit (Stun), Stille (der Gegner kann keine Fertigkeiten mehr einsetzen). Liste einiger Instanzen die in Gruppen, aber auch allein (Solo-Runs) durchgeführt werden können: Verlassene Abtei (Gruppe (6): 25+, Solo: 50+), Gräberstädte der Spiegel (Gruppe (6): 40+, Solo: 60+), Kanalisation von Dalanis (Gruppe (6): 55+, Solo: 65-70). Gilden thumb|right|350px|Runes of Magic- MYRA-Gilden-Gründer Navinya und NorlandEine Gilde ist ein Zusammenschluss von Spielern aus verschiedenen Gründen (beispielsweise gemeinsames Erledigen von Quests, Veranstalten von Raids, PvP oder Ähnliches). Im Gegensatz zu einer Gruppe oder einem Raid ist eine Gilde auf längerfristiges Bestehen ausgerichtet. Den in der Gilde organisierten Spielern steht ein eigener Chatkanal („Gildenchat“) zur Verfügung. Eine Besonderheit des Gildensystems in Runes of Magic ist, dass die Gilden ähnlich wie die Spieler in Stufen aufsteigen („hochleveln“) können. Hierzu müssen festgelegte Mengen an Rohstoffen, Gildenrunen oder Rubinen (siehe Währung) gesammelt und an die Gilde abgegeben werden. Höherstufige Gilden können zum Beispiel mehr Spieler aufnehmen. Ab einer bestimmten Stufe kann die Gilde eine eigene Gildenburg errichten.[http://www.runesofmagic.com/de/news,id197,gildenburg_da.html Die Gildenburg ist da!] Auf: runesofmagic.com, 10. März 2009. Darin befinden sich auch nützliche NSCs. Hilfreiche Gebäude, beispielsweise ein Übungsplatz, Runentürme, eine Akademie, eine Bibliothek oder ein Stall, können errichtet und/oder aufgestuft werden, indem die Gilde einen Preis in Gold, Gildenrunen und Rohstoffen entrichtet. Gildenschlachten Als Gildenschlacht (oder Belagerungskrieg) bezeichnet man das Aufeinandertreffen zweier Gilden (meist von unterschiedlichen Servern) auf einer speziellen Karte. Hierbei ist das Ziel, alle sechs auf der Karte verteilten Türme einzunehmen und zu sichern. Für einen schnellen Sieg ist es von Vorteil, die gegnerische Gildenburg einzunehmen, d.h. die äußere Mauer zu überwinden, indem man die Tore niederreißt. Nach dem Eindringen in die Burg muss noch das innere Burgtor zerstört werden. Anschließend lässt sich der gegnerische Gildenkristall schnell einnehmen, um die Schlacht für sich zu entscheiden. Die Gildenschlachten finden täglich abends um 20.00 Uhr statt. Die Gilden müssen sich vorher anmelden, um an den Gildenschlachten teilnehmen zu können. Dabei treten Gilden verschiedener Server gegeneinander an. Auf Grund von Söldnern, die kurz vor dem Gildenkrieg in eine Gilde eintreten, mitkämpfen und danach wieder austreten, kann man von 18.00 bis 21.00 Uhr keiner Gilde mehr beitreten und man muss eine Stunde warten, bis man nach dem Austritt aus einer Gilde wieder einer anderen beitreten kann. Dieses Spielfeature ist derzeit noch im Betastadium und es werden nur wenige Gilden pro Abend zugelassen. Durch die vielen Bugs im Belagerungskrieg ist mit einer schnellen regulären Implementierung nicht zu rechnen. Reittiere (Mounts) Es gibt eine große Auswahl an Reittieren, beispielsweise Pferde, Strauße, Tiger sowie andere exotische und fantastische Tiere; die meisten von ihnen sind in verschiedenen Farben erhältlich. Normale Pferde können in allen größeren Städten und Dörfern entweder für 15 Minuten oder zwei Stunden gemietet werden. Im Item-Shop kann man Reittiere für 7 oder 30 Tage mieten oder zur ständigen Verfügbarkeit kaufen. Einige spezielle Reittiere sind nur zu besonderen Anlässen erhältlich. Mit Reittieren lässt sich die Fortbewegungsgeschwindigkeit im Spiel um 55 bis 75 Prozent erhöhen. Seit Patch 3.0.2 – Die Warnorkenburg gibt es auch Reittiere, auf denen zwei Spielcharaktere gleichzeitig reiten können.Zweisitzige Reittiere seit Patch 3.0.2. Auf: runesofmagic.com, abgerufen am 22. August 2010. Währungen In RoM gibt es sieben verschiedene Währungen: * Gold: Gold ist die primäre Währung in Runes of Magic. Mit Gold bezahlt man die Reparatur der Ausrüstung und kauft Gegenstände von Händlern oder anderen Spielern. Gold erhält man unter anderem als Belohnung für erledigte Quests und durch das Verkaufen von Waren im Auktionshaus oder bei Händlern. * Diamanten: Diamanten können gegen Geld auf der Webseite des Anbieters erworben werden. Vor einiger Zeit konnten Diamanten auch mit anderen Spielern gehandelt werden, doch aufgrund des Goldseller-Problems wurde diese Möglichkeit deaktiviert. Neuerdings gibt es zwei Diamanten-NSCs, bei denen Gold gegen Diamanten oder Diamanten gegen Gold getauscht werden kann.Erklärung: Diamanten NSC Diamanten-Handel Stand 30. November 2010 Der Kurs wird laufend angepasst (siehe Umtauschbarkeit der Währungen). * Phiriusmarken: Für das Erledigen einer Aufgabe aus der Kategorie der sogenannten Tagesquests gibt es – unabhängig von deren Schweregrad – jeweils 10 (in Ausnahmefällen 20) Phiriusmarken als Belohnung. Phiriusmarken bilden eine eigene Währung für das Einkaufen im Item-Shop; das Warenangebot für Phiriusmarken ist allerdings gegenüber dem für Diamanten eingeschränkt. Darüber hinaus werden Phiriusmarken auch als „Eintrittspreis“ für diverse Minispiele, darunter „Goblinmine“ oder „Malatinas Überlebensspiel“, verwendet. Jeder Charakter kann maximal 10 Tagesquests pro Tag abgeben. Allerdings kann man für Diamanten eine Tagesquest-Karte kaufen, die das Abgeben weiterer 10 Tagesquests erlaubt. * Rubine: Rubine sind seit Juni 2009 offiziell erhältlich,[http://www.runesofmagic.com/de/news,id688,rubin_shop_eroeffnet.html Der Rubin-Shop ist eröffnet]. Auf: runesofmagic.com, 18. Juni 2009. konnten allerdings schon zuvor aufgrund eines Programmfehlers bei bestimmten Transaktionen im Auktionshaus erworben werden. Die Auswahl der mit Rubinen im Item-Shop erwerbbaren Waren unterscheidet sich teilweise wiederum vom Angebot für Diamanten oder Phiriusmarken. Für einen Einkauf mit Diamanten erhält der Spieler einen beim Kauf des Gegenstandes angezeigten prozentualen Anteil an Rubinen. * (Alte) Mementos: Alte Mementos können durch das Töten von Bossen in den höchsten Instanzen ab der Instanz „Herz des Ozeans“ verdient werden. Mit Alten Mementos und teilweise einer Summe an Gold kann man bei bestimmten Händlern, den Mitgliedern des „Schwarzen Kodex“, welche vor den Instanzen oder in den Städten stehen, Items aus einem speziellen Warenangebot erwerben. Darunter sind verschiedene Tränke, welche z.B. die Attribute der Gruppe oder des Spielers temporär erhöhen, sowie Rüstungsgegenstände, Schmuck und Waffen. * Phirius-Muscheln: Die Währung Phirius-Muschel wurde beim Release des Chapter IV eingeführt und ist ausschließlich über Minispiele wie das oben genannte „Malatinas Überlebensspiel“ zu erhalten und somit auf eine gewisse Anzahl pro Tag beschränkt. Mit dieser Währung und einer Summe an Gold kann man bei bestimmten NPCs in den Städten Varanas und Dalanis Rüstungsteile der Stufen 67 und 70 kaufen, die vor allem wegen der hohen, zufälligen Stats äußerst begehrt sind. * Energie der Gerechtigkeit: In der Tergothenbucht kann man für die Teilnahme am Öffentlichen Gefecht Energie der Gerechtigkeit bekommen. Diese ist gegen Rüstungsteile einlösbar. Umtauschbarkeit der Währungen Anfang 2010 wurde die Funktion des Diamantenerwerbs von anderen Spielern über das Auktionshaus (Handelshaus) wegen der Nutzung dieser Transaktionsmöglichkeit durch Goldspammer (Spieler, welche die In-Game-Währung Gold illegal für echtes Geld verkaufen) gesperrt. Ende November 2010 wurde mit dem Patch 3.0.6 wieder eine Möglichkeit, Diamanten ohne echtes Geld zu erwerben, bereitgestellt. Diese Funktion wurde bereits mit dem Patch 3.0.7 angepasst,Diamanten Handel: Feedback; Stand: 8. Dezember 2010 sodass man täglich 15 Diamanten kaufen kann. Die Entwickler versprachen weiterhin, die Diamanten-Handelsfunktion über die NSCs laufend zu den Ergebnissen ihrer Auswertung (Beobachtung der Nutzung der Diamanten-NSCs und dem Feedback der Community) anzupassen. Die Anpassung an das Kaufverhalten wurde bisher (2011) nicht durchgeführt. Server Der Betreiber von Runes of Magic stellt zwei verschiedene Servertypen bereit, die sich hinsichtlich der Regeln und Voraussetzungen von Player versus Player-Kämpfen (PvP) unterscheiden. Beide Servertypen besitzen ein auf diese Bedingungen angepasstes Reputationssystem. Die zwei größten deutschen Server waren seit der Open-Beta-Phase Laoch (PvE) und Aontacht (PvE), weitere deutsche Server waren Muinin (PvE), Tuath (PvE), Riocht (PvE), Ionsai (PvE), Cogadh (PvP), Draiochta (PvE) und Scabtha(PvE). MYRA ist mit dem Rest von Aontacht nach BALDR umgezogen, was heute der führende deutsche Server ist. Player vs. Environment Player vs. Environment (kurz: PvE, deutsch Spieler gegen die Umwelt) kann in RoM hauptsächlich auf zwei Arten praktiziert werden: Zum einen ist das Vollenden von Quests im Alleingang oder in einer Gruppe ein Hauptelement des Spiels, zum anderen können bis zu 36 Spieler gemeinsam herausfordernde Dungeons (siehe Dungeons) plündern. PvP ist auf PvE-Servern nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen möglich: Wenn sowohl Angreifer als auch Angegriffener PvP wünschen, können sie dies durch die Aktivierung ihres PvP-Status anzeigen, sodass sie PvP-flagged sind. Andererseits können Mitspieler zu Duellen herausgefordert werden, die jedoch beliebig abgelehnt werden können und bei denen die Kontrahenten keine dauernden Schäden davontragen. Drittens sind organisierte Einzel- oder Gruppenkämpfe in sogenannten Arenen möglich. Player vs. Player Player vs. Player (kurz: PvP, deutsch Spieler gegen Spieler) bezeichnet die Kämpfe zwischen zwei oder mehreren Spielern. Jeder Spieler ab Stufe 15, der eine PvP-Einführungsquest absolviert hat, kann auf PvP-Servern (von denen deutlich weniger betrieben werden als PvE-Server) jeden anderen Spieler ab Stufe 15 angreifen. Neben dem Kampf auf Leben und Tod gibt es auch hier die Möglichkeit, Duelle auszufechten, bei denen der Kampf beendet wird, sobald ein Spieler kurz vor dem Tod steht. Wird ein Spieler im PvP getötet, so verliert dieser zufällig ausgewählte Gegenstände (Item-Shop-Gegenstände ausgenommen) aus der aktuellen Ausrüstung und dem Inventar (Rucksack). Besondere Gegenstände aus dem Item-Shop ermöglichen hierbei das Sperren wertvoller Ausrüstungsteile, damit diese nicht verloren gehen. Analog zu „Ausrüstungssperren“ sind auch „Ausrüstungslöser“ gegen Diamanten erhältlich. Reputationssystem Es ist ein umfangreiches Reputationssystem in Form von „Gut und Böse“ implementiert. Jeder Charakter beginnt mit einer Reputation von 0 und ist somit neutral. Bei positiver Reputation ist der Spieler „gut“ und bei einer negativen Reputation ist er dementsprechend „böse“. Tötet ein Spieler einen anderen guten oder neutralen Spieler, so verliert er Reputationspunkte. Tötet er einen bösen Spieler (oder einen Computergegner außerhalb von Instanzen, der mindestens fünf Stufen höher ist), so gewinnt er Reputationspunkte. Bei zunehmender Reputation geht der Spielername langsam in mehreren Stufen in Blau über, bei abnehmender Reputation in Rot. Bei stark negativer Reputation wird der Spieler von den Stadtwachen angegriffen. Bei Wettbewerben können die beiden Titel „Dämon“ (absolut böse) und „Held“ (absolut gut) erworben werden. Allen Spielern mit entweder positiver oder negativer Reputation stehen besondere Items (Gegenstände) im Item-Shop zur Verfügung. Entwicklungsstand Runes of Magic befand sich vom 15. Dezember 2008 bis zum 18. März 2009 in der Open-Beta-Phase. Das offizielle Release fand am 19. März 2009 statt. Der erste publizierte Teil wird als Chapter I: Rise of the Demon Lord bezeichnet. Gleichzeitig wurde eine Box in den Handel gebracht, die unter anderem ein spezielles Haustier für den Spielcharakter und eine Landkarte der Spielwelt Taborea enthält. Am 15. September 2009 ist die erste umfangreiche Erweiterung mit dem Titel Chapter II: The Elven Prophecy erschienen. Diese erweiterte das Spiel unter anderem um die neuen Klassen Bewahrer und Druide sowie um die zugehörigen Elfen als neues spielbares Volk. Die Regionen „Wilde Lande“ und „Aotulia-Vulkan“ sowie die „Elfeninsel“, ein Startgebiet für elfische Charaktere, erweitern das Spielgebiet Taborea nach Norden und Osten hin. Am 10. März 2010 wurde die Beta-Phase der Belagerungskriege von Gildenburgen eingeführt.Runes of Magic News: Belagerungskriege, abgerufen am 14. März 2010. Der zweite von geplanten drei Teilen der 3. Erweiterung Chapter III: The Elder Kingdoms, Patch 3.0.1 – The Elder Kingdoms, erschien am 18. Mai 2010. Das Spiel wurde dabei um das Gebiet Südlicher Janostwald erweitert, während die Donnerhufhügel im Zuge von Patch 3.0.0 – Der Ruf des Königs bereits am 22. April implementiert worden waren; mit diesen Gebieten wurde der neue Kontinent Zandorya eingeführt. Die maximale Spielerstufe wurde auf 58 angehoben und einige andere Neuerungen, wie beispielsweise Set-Fähigkeiten oder ein verbessertes Hausmädchensystem, wurden eingeführt. Mit Patch 3.0.2 – Die Warnorkenburg wurden am 1. Juli 2010 ein neues Begleitersystem, zweisitzige Reittiere, zwei Public Events und die „Arena von Warnorken“, eine Instanz, ins Spiel gebracht. Seit dem 10. August 2010 war mit Patch 3.0.3 – In den Tiefen des Waldes die maximal erreichbare Stufe für Spielercharaktere 60. Der nächste Teil der 3. Erweiterung wurde am 11. August 2010 auf die Server gespielt.In den Tiefen des Waldes Es kamen mehrere hundert Quests sowie das neue Gebiet Nördlicher Janostwald dazu. Mit dem Patch Schätze der Wüste am 30. November 2010 wurde die Stufenobergrenze auf 62 erhöht und es gab ein weiteres neues Gebiet namens Wüste Limo.Chapter III: The Elder Kingdoms Am 5. April 2011 begann der Closed-Beta-Test für das Chapter IV: Lands of Despair.Details zu Closed Beta von Chapter IV Der Start dieses Kapitels erfolgte am 16. Juni.Spielstart Chapter IV Damit wurde eine frei wählbare dritte Klasse eingeführt. Vier neue Gebiete Küste der Gelegenheit, Xaviera, Land des Unheils und Rothügelberge, zwei neue Instanzen Burg Grafu und Burg Sardo, sowie World Battlefields kamen dazu. Die Levelobergrenze wurde auf 67 angehoben. Am 24. November kamen mit dem Patch Seelen der Vergangenheit die Region Tergothenbucht und die Instanz Grab der Sieben Helden dazu. Die Levelobergrenze wurde auf 70 erhöht.Seelen der Vergangenheit - Patch 4.0.5 Am 23. März 2012 wurde für Juni 2012 das Chapter V: Fires of Shadowforge angekündigt. Unter anderem sollen eine neue Rasse, die Zwerge, und zwei neue Klassen, der Hexenmeister und der Champion, eingeführt werden.Chapter V angekündigt Romane zum Spiel Shareena - Legenden Taboreas von Michael T. Bhatty, ISBN 3-8332-2046-5, ist der erste offizielle Roman zu Runes of Magic und wurde im März 2010 im Panini Verlag veröffentlicht. Am 12. April 2011 wurde der zweite offizielle Roman zu Runes of Magic veröffentlicht, Asiya – Legenden Taboreas, welcher auch von Michael T. Bhatty geschrieben wurde. Außerdem ist zurzeit ein weiteres Buch in Arbeit, Der Community Roman Band 1 – Im Schatten der Maske, das ausschließlich von der Community geschrieben wird.Community Roman - Buch 1 - Im Schatten der Maske Ob eine gedruckte Ausgabe dieses Buches erscheinen soll, ist derzeit noch nicht bekannt. Michael T. Bhatty's dritter Runes-of-Magic-Roman "Iszma" ist für den Sommer 2012 angekündigt. Siehe auch * Aontacht Weblinks * [http://www.runesofmagic.com/de/index.html Offizielle Webseite zu Runes of Magic] * MyraForum zu Runes of Magic * Aontacht-Gildenburg: Myra-RoM-Gildeninternes im MyraForum * [http://de.rom.wikia.com/wiki/Willkommen Wiki zu Runes of Magic] * [http://rom.onlinewelten.com Fanseite zu Runes of Magic] * [http://www.runesdata.com/ Internationale Runes of Magic-Datenbank] * [http://twitter.com/rom_de Twitter-Kanal von Runes of Magic] * [http://www.youtube.com/runesofmagic Kanal von Runes of Magic auf Youtube] * [https://archive.is/20121130094717/www.facebook.com/RunesOfMagicDE Profil von Runes of Magic auf Facebook] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:RoM